1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a backlight module, and more particularly, to a backlight module with an integral reflective back cover incorporating a reflector, a back cover, and a plastic frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Notebooks or netbooks have developed to be miniaturized as a fashion. To effectively reduce the thickness of these laptop computers, displays of the computers are further discussed also as a subject to reduce the thickness in addition to existing adaption of smaller components in the base of the laptop computers.
Generally, an LCD display, applied to laptop computers, for desktop computers, or home TV, includes at least a backlight module and a panel module. One type of backlight module, the laterally illuminated backlight module includes a light component, a light guide plate, a reflector, optical films, and a flexible printed circuit or circuit board that connects to the light component. A metal back cover and a plastic frame are further used to assemble all the components to form the backlight module. Another metal frame and the panel module are assembled further for completion of an LCD display. A common light component of a laterally illuminated backlight module includes a housing and a light emitting diode chip. The light component and its connected flexible printed circuit board are configured at a side of the metal back cover, wherein the flexible printed circuit board is configured between the light component and the metal back cover. The light guide plate of the backlight module sticks close to a side of the chip of the light component. The reflector is configured between the light guide plate and the metal back cover for reflecting the lights scattered by the light guide plate. From the discussion about the backlight module above, too many assembling frames substantially may limit the possibility of further reducing the thickness of the backlight module. Secondly, although the scattered lights may be reflected by the reflector, the backlight performance at the peripheral of the backlight module is always affected by the size of the reflector. Additionally, the plastic frame necessary for assembling and positioning the optical films and the panel module contributes to the number of components used in the LCD display, the complexity of assembling and overall thickness.